1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to designs of display cartons which have shadow panels and are useful for holding small tubular articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rigid tube cosmetic or pharmaceutical containers for use by consumers are shipped and displayed in a variety of paperboard shadow boxes which provide a location for art work and other consumer information and reduce the opportunity for loss due to theft in the store. These display cartons are often of the shadow panel variety and at one end often include an inwardly folded flap with an oval aperture which positively engages one end of the tube to prevent its removal. At the opposite end it is desirable to have means which will engage the tube to prevent its easy removal from the carton by a prospective shoplifter, while at the same time providing an attractive arrangement blending with the shadow panels to hold the tube in position within the carton.